star_idol_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Daitanhara's Welcoming New Star Idols Performance:Stage 01
Performers: Daitanhara Nozomi * Episode: 7 * Song: '''Ready Go!! * '''Coords: Deep Starry Rock Coord Start Nozomi trained herself for this moment. Even with their differences, she wanted to rise higher than her rival, Hikari. The rock song and rock-like coord fit Nozomi the best, she was ready to do her best and shine bright. She came out of her dressing room, and stood backstage, her heart excited as she listened to Aimi start off the night. Slowly waiting her turn, she smiled as she took a deep breath. Aimi then cheerfully announced wait Nozomi was waiting for. "Here comes Daitanhara Nozomi!!". "Stay calm, Nozomi...you know what you're doing..if you want to be better than her..than just do it." She whispers to herself. She steps in the dressing room, with the cards in hand. "Here..I..Go!" She first places the ID card, than the top, bottom, shoes, and then the accessory. "Daitanhara Nozomi, Ready to go!" She cheers as she comes on stage. She smiles, out of true happiness, form everyone cheering for her. She then starts. Performance Wanna see flowers bloom everywhere Shine like bright stars up in the sky When she sings "Wanna see flowers bloom everywhere", flowers come around her, when she sings the next line, the flowers burst into stars and float up in the sky. I'm saying hello to a brand new me One step at a time - yeah, ready, go! She then pulls off Cool Sparkle. Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh She then jumps up in the air, as her aura appears. Don't know what to do, feeling lost these days No, they just don't ever seem to go that well (Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) But I still have a dream I'm hoping for Stars circle around her entire body. Oh, oh-woah I don't ever wanna stop dreaming The stars burst into sparkles. Oh, oh-woah I wanna be the reason that everyone's smiling (Right in front of my eyes) No doubt (I don't wanna give up, no) First I gotta learn to believe, in myself She smiles, out of true happiness. Wanna see flowers bloom everywhere Shine like bright stars up in the sky When she sings "Wanna see flowers bloom everywhere", flowers come around her, when she sings the next line, the flowers burst into stars and float up in the sky. There is no need to be looking behind me I just gotta keep on moving forward! She pulls off Unchain Chord. Writing my story Someday all my dreams will come true Stars float around her. Wanna bring happiness to everyone's hearts Just come and follow me The stars turn rainbow. I don't know who I am yet, but I'm gonna find myself! Yeah, ready, go! The stars burst into sparkles. Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh She creates a few stars with her hands, they then burst into sparkles. End The crowd cheered loudly for Nozomi. She struck her finishing pose, and ran backstage. "Keep your hopes up for everyone else, 'kay?" She smiles, and then goes backstage. "Not bad. Not bad at all!!" She smiles to herself. "That was easier than what I first thought.." She quietly says to herself. "I wonder if I'm rising higher than her yet.." Category:Performances Category:Daitanhara Nozomi Category:AmitieChanFever Category:Solo Performances Category:Daitanhara Nozomi Performances